The goals of this project are to establish a link between the regulation of intracellular ions, particularly Ca2+ and Na+, and the factors which control aldosterone secretion in vivo and in vitro. This CDMAS project related to clinical research performed under protocol #212 and is part of a Clinical Associate Physician project.